Hostage
by Legacy Now
Summary: The Sheriff of Nottingham plans to kidnap the French Lady Audrey of Ventadour, but when she arrives at the castle, is it really her?
1. The Kidnap

**Note*~ **

Hello! This is my first Robin Hood BBC fic, and I hope to make new friends here. :) The story takes place postseason two/preseason three.

In the story, the **bold** words represent that French is being spoken.

Many thanks to **Laelyn24** and **Speedy Speck** for their time and thoughts on the project. ^.^ Couldn't have done it without you. :)

Hope you all like the story! ^.^ Reviews would be nice... :3

* * *

**Hostage**

Chapter One

The Kidnap**  
**

_~*~_

"**Lady Audrey? Lady Audrey!**"

'Audrey' quickly turned her head to look out the window and realized she was looking at Pierre, the captain of the guard. He was outside of the carriage, and she realized the horses had stopped. She tried to look him in the eye, but his face had an intimidating expression.

Did she gave herself away? Did he found out that she was actually Christine, the real Lady Audrey Montagne of Ventadour's handmaid, and that she was in the lady's place? She hid her face from the rest of the servants and guards so that they wouldn't recognize her. The two women had the same blond hair and were approximately the same height, but Christine's eyes were gray and Audrey had emerald green. Audrey was in Christine's place, and she was in the servants' carriage. The maid was wondering how the noblewoman was putting up with an entire world that she didn't knew anything about. Knowing Audrey, she must be having the time of her life. She wouldn't have trade places during their time at sea on the boat if Audrey wasn't so persistent and stubborn, but they were good friends. The reason why Audrey wanted to swap places was because she "wanted to know more of the outside world". It was hard not to refuse, partly because Christine gave up due to her meekness.

"**Milady, I thought we could use a stretch of our legs, the sea must have exhausted you,**" the captain began. "**Come, you must be hungry. We should eat a little.**"

Soon, Christine felt stretched and relaxed and was eating slices of apples and walnuts. The sun was about to set, the light shinning off at the horizon. It was a long journey from France to England. Christine didn't like boats, since the sea made her feel seasick. They were in England because Audrey was making a visit to her English friend, Lady Diana Brandon of Millbrook, daughter of Count George. It was going to be her birthday, and Audrey was worried about not being on time for the celebration.

Looking at the corner of her eye, the maid saw the real Audrey standing beside her in Christine's dress. The "maid" gave off a mischievous smile. Christine gave off a warning stare, making sure Audrey wouldn't do anything out of the ordinary. The noblewoman closed her eyes and nodded as if to say "don't worry, I got it all under control."

"**Christine, I need some water... _please_,**" the maid felt guilty for say the order, since it felt out of place for a servant to say it, but Audrey did the chore with enthusiasm and brought back a glass of water.

The two women were the best of friends. They knew each other since childhood, and once Audrey was old enough, she requested Christine to be her personal handmaid. She loved her position and adored the friendship between them, but there was one big difference they did not share. Audrey was more brash and outspoken. She loved the social scene, while Christine was more withdrawn. She sometimes was afraid to speak out her thoughts and was nervous whenever she was in the middle of a conversation. She'd stutter, break eye contact, but being with Audrey made her feel relaxed whenever she was with her. This made her thankful for their friendship.

"**Captain Pierre?**" asked Christine, hoping she sounded like Audrey to keep up the facade.

"**Yes, milady?**"

"**Where are we now? Are we close to Lord Brandon's castle?**"

"**We'll be there within the hour. A town called Nottingham's about a mile from here. Once we're through Nottingham, Millbrook Castle will be right in front of us.**"

"**Thank you, Captain.**"

She looked at Audrey, and the two girls had identical expressions of joy. Audrey was going to be on time for Lady Diana's celebration!

They were packing up their small picnic, until Christine heard a rustle in the bushes. Turning, she learned that there was nothing in the greenery.

**_Maybe it was a rabbit...? _**

Turning to the door of the carriage, she stepped on the stool and entered. All of a sudden, the clanging of metal was heard!

"**We're under attack!**"

Christine's heart raced and her face was against the window. The maid could feel her chest rise.

_**Audrey!**_

The noblewoman was in the carriage behind her and that's where the men were fighting! What was assaulting them? Why would they want to attack them? They were just visiting the country to visit Audrey's friend, they did no harm!

Soon, not a sound was heard. What could have silence the violence? Did they manage to make peace, or did the attackers killed everyone? A teardrop was across Christine's cheek.

**_No... Audrey...! Don't die, please...!_**

The door to the carriage opened, presenting a pale man in black armor. His hair was a dark black, and his eyes had a sharp stare that was endless and threatening, even scarier than Pierre's! His large size frightened Christine, she couldn't heave a breath. The man reached for her arm, dragging her out of the carriage.

"You're coming with me!"

_English_.

She understood what he said. Christine's half English mother taught her the language when she was a little girl.

A blindfold was over her eyes and soon, she was in another carriage. She heard the sound of locking, and she hammered at whatever she could feel. Sobs were heaving out of her body, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"**Please! Let me out...! Please...!**"

The carriage was moving. Moving away from Captain Pierre, the servants... Audrey. The teardrops flowed and damp the blindfold. Moving away from her cheeks.


	2. Misplaced Prisoner

**Note*~**

Hey, there people in computer land! Hope you liked the last chapter. :) ^^ Hopefully, Audrey and Christine will come back together in time... D: :worrypanic:

**BOLD words** = FRENCH

Many thanks to **BeanieSgirl** for her review! :heart: It means a lot. ^.^ On with the story! R&R :3

* * *

**Hostage**

Chapter Two

Misplaced Prisoner

~*~

The blindfold slithered off of her face, reveling a dank, dark prison. Looking around, she saw other prisoners beyond the bars of the container. Christine could hear water drops dripping from the ceiling. She was on a chair in a barred cell, noticing a guard at the entrance of the chamber. The guard that took her in walked out of the room, locking her inside. The maid walked up to the bars, placing her hands on the cold metal. She glanced out to see what was beyond the cubical.

The only people who were not in cells were three guardsmen and two prison keepers. The prison keepers were conversing with each other in English by a desk at the grand door. That must be how she got in. But where was she? And what was this place? The conversation with Captain Pierre before she was kidnapped indicated that they were near Nottingham town, but with the identity of her captors unknown, they could be anything. She could even be held by thieves! She could be anywhere, since the blindfold snubbed her sense of where she was. While she was in the captor's carriage, a mere minute felt like hours. She was weld up in so much fear, so telling how far she traveled was hard to determine.

Turning her head to the other prisoners, she saw a small girl with golden locks, her body curling up in a ball. The golden hair haunted Christine's mind.

_**Audrey.**_

A deep sigh left the maid's body, feeling a tear roll off her cheek. Was Audrey hurt? Christine was glad that the Lady was stubborn enough to persuade her that they should exchange places. She was glad that she was taken instead of Audrey. One thing was for certain, she didn't hear a sound for a brief moment before she was taken. What if her captors killed everyone of them? What if Audrey was dead? Her best friend, gone from this world. She breathed in deeply. More tears rolled out of her eyes, but she silenced the sobs. Christine didn't want to attract attention of the guards or the more dangerous looking prisoners. There would be another time to cry for Audrey.

Turning her head, she saw a locked up man. He was dirty, probably a commoner of the town. All of a sudden, his whole arm fidgeted, revealing a deep red gash, oozing with blood. A gasp was let out of the woman, her vision blurring. The last thing she could remember was collapsing to the floor...

* * *

"... well, don't just dab her with that, is she alive?!" a harsh voice rasped.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that a woman was cooling her head with a damp cloth. Feeling what was underneath her, she realized she was lying on the bed of the cell, soft blankets cushioning her position.

"She just fainted," began the woman. "She'll be well."

"**Where... where am I...?**" Christine muttered out.

Oops. That was French.

From behind the woman, the maid noticed that two men were standing at the entrance of the cell. One of them was a short, balding man with a squashed face. From the look of his clothes, she could tell he was a noble. The other man Christine could recognize. It was the same man who took her out of the carriage. The shadows of the dungeon amplified his intimidating stare, making her feel even more scared of him.

"Well, make her better!" snapped the short man. "A dead hostage is no good to us if we can't use it."

Hostage? Is that what she was? But why was she held here against her will? What did Lord Montagne do to have Audrey almost kidnapped? France and England were miles apart! How was any of this possible?

"Sheriff, was kidnapping her really necessary?" began the tall man. "We could have taxed the people more, or find silver in the mines...-"

"Gisborne!" Silence was among the atmosphere. "You know how the people are when it comes to taxes... They don't _pay_. See how disloyal they are? And there is no silver anymore, because they _took_ it all! After what Hood stole from us, we need the money. With money, we can raise back the army, and... ho ho...! We'll have power again. If we just get enough lords to hand over money, we can do that! This is why we have to have hostages!"

"Yes, milord..." Gisborne mumbled, tail between his legs.

"See to it that the hostage is taken care of, and Gisborne- _DON'T_ let her escape!"

"Yes, milord..."

Once the woman who took care of Christine was out of the cell, Gisborne walked up to the bed. Christine shook with fear. Was he going to harm her? He got down to Christine's level. Looking closely at his face, Christine noticed a softer edge in his expression.

"**It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you speak English?**"

The stranger's French had an English tone. His vowels were under pronounced, which made his speech sound lazy. She tried to look into his eyes, but feared she would be stroked by his intimidation.

"Yes..." Talking in English made her feel like a croaking frog. "You know French...?"

"I lived in France for a few years..." the captain of the guard nodded.

Christine felt relaxed, partly relieved that someone spoke French, which she could relate to. At least her capture would have some ease. But why did Sir Gisborne wanted to have this conversation with her?

"Where..." breathed the lady. "Where am I...?"

"You're in Nottingham Castle inside the dungeon."

_Nottingham._

If Audrey survived and took the carriage with her, she'd be at Diana's castle by now! Oh, how lucky and fortunate she was. They'll be reunited in no time.

"I'm Guy... Sir Guy of Gisborne."

"**Guy...**" pronouncing the name in the traditional French way, making the 'U' sound like an 'E'. "I'm... I'm Chris- I'm Audrey. Lady Audrey of Ventadour..."

The maid was grateful for not blowing off her cover as a noble. If they found out she was a decoy, she wouldn't know what they do to her. She'd be worthless, cast aside!

Drifting away into darkness, she fell asleep.


	3. Audrey?

**Hostage **

Chapter Three

Audrey?

~*~

The handmaid shivered from the breeze that was coming from the window. She wished for blankets, but when she woke up after fainting, they were gone from underneath her. The elegant dress she wore was getting heavy, sweat and dirt damaging the fancy fabric. Christine didn't mind that. All she could think about was whenever or not Audrey was safe. It had been approximately two days since she was kidnapped, and she wondered if Audrey, her father the Lord of Ventadour, or even her own father knew of the crisis she was in.

After being in the dungeon, she learned that she was being held by the Sheriff of Nottingham, who was called Vaisey. According to the prisoners, this Vaisey was a corrupted man, torturing innocent people without trials. Listening to the stories made Christine's spine shiver. She was grateful that there were honest heads of governments in Ventadour and she and her family didn't have to put up with unspeakable suffering. Her two younger brothers were pains in the necks, but what was happening in Nottingham was a thousand times worse. Before she went to sleep, she said her prayers. Giving thanks of an honest government in Ventadour, and hoping that she will soon be rescued out of the prison and Audrey was safe and sound.

Everything seemed well in the prison, despite the intimidating stares of the guards and prisoners, but there were these two prisoners who kept chattering in their cells. They did it so often, it was an annoyance to everyone in the dungeon. One was already in a cell before Christine came, and the other one was recently caught.

"It's about time you were locked up in here..." jeered a prisoner.

Christine could hear a scoff. "You're one to talk, you were a dolt for going into the noble's garden in the first place!"

"Who was the one who said it was going to be safe if we took a couple of pieces of gold...?"

"Hey, I'm not Robin Hood! And didn't I see you take the vegetables to Olivia?"

"Shut up...!"

"I knew you fancied her."

"Shut up!"

"I know how obsessed you are about her. It's not like you already bedded her, or anything... you'd make a w-"

"SHUT UP!"

The clanging of metal was heard. Footsteps pounded on the stone stairwell, revealing to be Guy. He got the keys to the cells, unlocked the door and brought out the prisoner. Punches were thrown at the commoner, blood oozing out of his noes and on to the captain of the guard's gloves. A fierce look was across Guy's face, frightening Christine. Looking at the blood made her body feel nauseous. Once the prisoner was unconscious, Guy and a guard carried the man away to the main entrance of the dungeon.

After what seemed like a long time, they came back, the prisoner more wary and exhausted. Christine noticed his skin was partly burnt. Had they tortured him? Another man walked into Christine's view, standing right beside Guy. She assumed he was a man of authority, judging from his clothes. Guy turned to face the man, and nodded.

"We have the information we need. The guards will dispose of him."

The man nodded and made his way out of the room. Guy was beginning to leave, but as he passed Christine's cell, she reached her arm to him.

"Ah..."

The captain of the guard turned, she had his attention. All she had to do was make solid eye contact, which was hard since the lady found his face to be frightening. But she had to know something, otherwise it would bug her all night and the tension would not make her nerves any better. Guy was kind to her on the first night she stayed, so there would be a slight chance he would help her out.

"Did... did you..." she stammered. "Did you kill any of them? Did you kill any of my guards or servants?"

A hard silence followed, the delay of an answer aching her mind at every second that passed. Christine quivered while glancing at Guy. His eyes were so fierce!

"No," he finally replied. "We only fought the guards. We didn't kill any of them."

Joy! A small grin was across the handmaid's face. Audrey and the rest of the guards and servants were safe! She would have to say thanks in her prayers for their safety. With knowing that Audrey was alive, hope flamed within her. She quickly looked up to see if Guy was still standing in front of her.

"Did... did you hurt Christine? My handmaid? She's my friend..."

A spark of awkwardness flickered in Christine. Hopefully, nobody saw through her facade and that she was actually a servant.

"... no, we didn't. We didn't harm her."

Now that Christine knew Audrey was alive and well, she can rest easy tonight. Today was a fortunate day for her, and she was grateful for the lucky blessings. She stopped Guy for one last time.

"Thank you..."

A small smile was on his face. Feeling awkward, Guy quickly looked away, the smile faded, and began to walk out of the room. That night, Christine couldn't get the image of Guy's smile out of her head.

* * *

Guy of Gisborne had an unusual feeling about Lady Audrey of Ventadour. He couldn't get his mind around it. She had the right clothes and seemed regal, but there was something about her that didn't fit... The lady was meek, but that could be part of her personality. Most nobles he knew were more slightly aggressive, but that was probably an over generalization. Most nobles would probably complain that they were locked up, but with the Lady of Ventadour, she didn't say a word. What bugged him was what she said "Chris" on the night she fainted before she said her name. What could "Chris" mean?

But she did say that her handmaid's name was Christine.

* * *

**Note*~**

Hey, everyone! :D *heart* I'm so grateful for all the phrase I'm getting... seriously, I'm flattered. :) Thank you lots! ^^

I have a poll on my profile that has to do with the story. Question: if Christine was an actual original character of the series, which actress do you think should portray her? Choices are on the poll on my profile! ^.^

Update on poll results...! Billie Piper's in the lead, Anita Briem and Kristen Bell are tied at one vote!

See you soon on the next chapter! :D ^.^ R&R


	4. Blankets and Stew

**Hostage**

Chapter Four

Blankets and Stew

* * *

The wind began to hollow in the night sky, keeping Christine from falling into sleep. A sneeze bellowed out of her nose, feeling the wind against her frame. Shivering, she wished the blankets would come back. It's been four days since her arrival at the castle. What would become of her? Would Lord Ventadour give in and pay the ransom to help her out of this dismal place? Or would someone make a dramatic entrance and rescue her? Hopefully one of those things would happen before her life was taken away, guaranteeing she would make it out of the prison in one piece.

Audrey must be worrying herself out of her wits at Millbrooke Castle about her whereabouts. Instead of having fun at Diana's birthday celebration, she would be fretting over Christine. The handmaid didn't want that. She wanted Audrey to relax and have a good time at Diana's. Christine wished she knew what Audrey was thinking right at this very moment. It would ease her mind of anxiety.

The maidservant was homesick for France. She missed her mother's fine meals she cooked in the castle kitchen and her father's lectures on plants and flowers. Sure, her two brothers were annoying at times, but she longed to hear their mischievous voices. She wanted to feel Hector's protective atmosphere and Theodore's sensitivity. The curiosity of Michelle's eyes, the youngest of the siblings, was what Christine wanted to see. If she ever got out, the sight of Audrey would relieve her of her worries. She wanted to go back to doing Audrey's hair. Taking care of her clothes and bringing up her meals. She wanted to feel her boisterous nature. It was one of the things she thought about that kept her sane while she was in the cell.

Her eyelids began to feel heavy, and soon fell into a deep sleep. Christine dreamed of her family and Audrey. In the dream, they held her in a warm embrace, protecting her from harm that came her way...

* * *

Carrying a fresh blanket under his arm and a bowel of meat stew in his hands, Guy walked the stairwell of the dungeon. Once he found the cell he was looking for, he took out a set of keys and unlocked the cell door. He placed the hot soup on the small table of the cell and walked to the sleeping body. The luxurious fabrics lost their luster, leaving behind dirt at the hem and smudges of mud. The golden locks swayed in the wind like lose grass. Her hair was neat before she was brought to the castle. It was tied up in a hairstyle, but after being in the dungeon she let her strands lose.

He didn't know why he brought her the extra stew and the blanket in the first place. Was it because he pitted her? She was going through so much the past few days. She could have reacted more aggressively, but she chose to be passive about the things going around her and minded herself. It was a miracle she was holding on, still scraping up in one piece. She was silent and meek, but had strength to last herself. Even though horrid things were going on in the dungeon, she looked peaceful in the moonlight. The figure began to move, a moan sounding from her voice. Opening the blanket, he placed it on the body, quickly left through the door and locked it.

He looked back and hid in the alcove, watching her cell from a distance. She was awake, confused to why she had a blanket around her, but she looked happy she had one around her to keep herself warm. She then noticed the steam and aroma rising from the stew. She walked up to the table, observing the food. Guy hoped she liked stew, and he quickly left the dungeon.

She could have talked back to the guards, even Guy himself, but she didn't. Now that he thought about it, she could have talked back since she was a noble, but she didn't use her status to her full advantage. Maybe... it wasn't just her personality. Maybe it was more.

He came to one conclusion: this wasn't the Lady Audrey Montagne of Ventadour.

* * *

_By the order of the Sheriff..._

_If the Lord of Ventadour doesn't pay the tax, the Sheriff hereby declares the Lady Audrey of Ventadour dead and will be hang.  
_

_x_ Signature

_Vaisey, The Sheriff of Nottingham_

* * *

**Note*~ **

The votes are in! Anita Briem is in the lead with three votes. Kristen Bell and Billie Piper are tied with two votes each. Anita Briem will be playing Christine. :)

So! Current news on fics. "Nottingham U"'s taking longer than I expected due to writer's blockage and school taking up my time. :P But I'll try to get a chapter up in June or something. "Sins and Deeds" is just about done. One more chapter, and it's complete.

I'm so glad that everyone's liking my works here in the Robin Hood section... Thank you everyone! I'm so glad and lucky to have you guys. ^.^ :D

Peace! Please review. They keep me going. :) ^.^ *heart*


	5. Hang Woman

**Hostage**

Chapter Five

Hang Woman

* * *

"That'll teach you to go against the Sheriff's guards...!"

The Lord of Locksley shoved the new arrival into a vacant cell, storming away as the keys dangled from his belt. It had been a long day of patrolling the city and the general mundane feeling of idleness came as usual when disorder was low.

How many things did he do for the Sheriff that seem to cross the line? Every time Vaisey barked out impossible missions, Guy would play God for a brief moment and do the Sheriff's bidding, no matter what the cost was. He had power, lost it, and was so close into getting it back through Vaisey, but why... _why? _

_Why? _

Why did _she_ had to die by his hands? He loved her. Loved her with all his heart, but what made him put his sword into her pure heart? Marian was the epitome of purity, and he stained her with his stigma.

_"I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisborne." _

His whole core froze and stung with a throbbing sense. He leaned on the nearest bar cell, clinging onto his chest. Those words... Those words echoed in his mind every night as he slept. Oh, why couldn't the Lady just let him be?

Turning his head, he realized he saw the Lady hostage timidly glancing at him. The prison cell he was leaning on was the same cell she was in. The woman scurried her glimpse and turned away at her captor. Guy noticed she would look out at the corner of her eye at him, breaking off her glance once their eyes met.

Sir Gisborne smirked. This wouldn't be the first time people would give him a fearful glance, since his face was so terrifying, but... with the Lady, she would be afraid, yet... somehow she would still be willing to make a second glance. Yet... why would she do that? Why would she be so willing to spend time with someone who was most likely going to hurt her? Why would she go through all that trouble? Despite that, he just seemed to freeze every time her gray irises looked at him.

Breaking the silence, he said "you're not the real Lady Audrey, are you?"

The woman suddenly froze as if she was found guilty of a crime. Slowly, her figure turned to look at him. After what seemed like forever, she closed her eyes and nodded her head. A small hand was on the bar of the cell.

"I... I'm her handmaid..." she whispered in a French accent. "She... she just wanted to see what it was like as a servant, but... then there was the attack, which we didn't expect and..."

Guy placed a hand on her hand, his eyes expressing concern and faith. So his suspicions were true. The pieces were beginning to fit. This wasn't the real Lady Audrey of Ventadour. It was a decoy. This must be Christine, the Lady of Ventadour's handmaid. From the nervousness in her voice and the way she paused as she spoke, there was more to the story than he heard. Now wasn't the time to hear all of it, he had task to preform.

"It's going to be alright... Christine."

_Christine_.

That was her real name all this time.

As time went on, Guy realized their hands were overlapping. A surge of warmth went through Guy's hand and quickly died as he broke off the connection. The lady's cheeks turned a blush of pink, her eyes glancing towards the ground in nervousness.

"You don't have to be afraid of me... You're the only prisoner here who can say that."

The captain of the guard continued to walk on. A new feeling dawned upon him as he continued his way to the exit of the dungeon. It was the opposite of fear, which was what he usually felt. The word alienation was far from it... It wasn't bleakness at all. Was he... happy? Instead of fear, did he just gave out happiness?

* * *

Placing a set of keys back in the desk drawer, Guy was about to head out of the Sheriff's office until he accidentally knocked over a stack of paperwork. A groan was let out of the man, and he bent over to pick the loose papers. Hopefully, it won't be out of order for Vaisey, otherwise he'd be in an outrage if the papers contained something important. Failing the Sheriff in anyway would be the greatest failure Guy could think of. Suddenly, a few words caught his eye.

_"... the Sheriff hereby declares the Lady Audrey of Ventadour dead and will be hanged..."  
_

_What? _

He looked at the paper and read through the whole sheet thoroughly. Was he reading it right? This was an execution order! The Lady of Ventadour would soon be dead by the end of the week... but it wasn't Lady Audrey, it was a handmaid that took her place!

He saw blood on his fingertips and echos of Marian's cries as death was claiming her soul.

As he closed his eyes, he saw Christine's figure, but this time she looked different. Her eyes were closed as if she was in sleep, but she did not seem lively. The skin around her neck looked marked as if something was choking her. Her skin tone was a deathly pale.

_Could it be the reason why she wouldn't wake up...?_

Guy of Gisborne quickly got up and dashed out of the office. As he ran through the corridor, he thought... Why... was he doing this?

* * *

**Note*~**

Edited: July 29, 2010

Thank you so much everyone for your love, support and patience while I post my writing. ^.^ :'D I truly love each and every one of you. ^^ :)

Richard Armitage's birthday's coming up next month... should we do something special for him, ladies? :D

At first this chapter's name was going to be "Hang Man", but Christine's a girl, so why not "hang woman". hehe... don't know if the game was around in that time period... haha. Hey, um... I hope this was alright, since it's kinda unedited... busy/tired/etc, so yeah. Hope it was good ^^ :D

Peace and love! *heart*


	6. Look Back

**Hostage**

Chapter Six

Look Back

* * *

Waking up to the sound of jingling keys, the handmaid saw Guy unlocking her cell. The captain of the guard pressed a finger to his lips, indicating for the lady to stay silent. It was nighttime and dark in the dungeon, but the fire torches helped light the way. He opened the door of the prison hold, and stepped inside of the cell.

"We have to get you out of here," he whispered as they drew closer together.

"Why? Has something happened?" Christine's heart raced as she heard the urgency in his voice.

"The Sheriff has arranged for you to be hanged by the end of the week, if the Count of Ventadour doesn't pay the ransom, and... you're not his daughter and we caught you by mistake..."

One of her hands was over her face as the thought of the death sentence went through her mind. This made Christine even more glad that Audrey's stubbornness made the two switch identities. If she hadn't pushed her, Audrey would have probably been dead.

"If we move quickly, I can get you out of here. I've arranged a horse for you to get out of Nottingham. Everyone's asleep and the head guard drank to much again, so nobody will hear us..."

She could feel Guy's hand holding hers as she felt herself moving out of the prison. Everything moved so quickly... First she was out of the dungeon, then through the corridors of the castle, then out of the doors that lead to the outside and she found herself and Guy in the stables. A saddled horse was ready for the long journey ahead. The horse was a dark bay, the mane a deep black and the coat a rich, dusky brown. It had a white star on it's forehead, it's beady eyes gleaming in the low light. Christine backed away from the massive beast, quivering in nervousness and discomfort. The nobles rode horses in recreation and hunting, while Christine, a servant never rode them in her life. She was always used to horse drawn carriages, but in her situation, she had to ride one for the sake of her life.

"Do you know how to ride?" asked Sir Guy, feeding the horse a strand of hay.

Christine shook her head in nervousness, glancing at the ground in embarrassment.

"Where was your mistress going before we took you?"

"We..." stammered Christine. "We were going to Count Brandon of Millbrook's castle for Lady Diana's birthday."

After Guy took a moment to think, he looked at Christine.

"Castle Millbrook isn't that far," he began. "I can take you."

They quietly sneaked out of the castle with the horse, being careful not to draw too much attention to themselves. After a long period of trying to mount on the horse, Christine grew tense as she looked towards the ground. It looked so high up! Soon, Guy mounted on and was behind Christine, taking the reins in front of her. She could feel his body behind her, his arms open while holding onto the reins. It was like as if he was about to wrap her in an embrace. Already, she could feel the warmth from his body as the wind blew a cool breeze. Her face was a deep pink as the thoughts darted through her mind. Oh, would the Sisters at the abbey in Ventadour make her repent until her knees gave way...! But she was in a big predicament, and Guy was saving her life. She should be thankful for that part, and the Sisters would definitely understand if she explained...

"Hold on tight...!" Gisborne whispered.

Soon, they were galloping off into the night, feeling the night air brush against her face. As the horse continued it's fast pace, Christine felt the ride was rocky and found it a tad uncomfortable. As they were further on in their trek, she got used to the bumpy aftermath on the horse's back.

The lady's eyes pulsed in jet lag. What time of night was it? How long would it take to get to Millbrook Castle? At least her life was safe and she was free of the Sheriff's grasp. Once she set foot in Millbrook Castle, Audrey's face was the first she wanted to see. Home... oh, finally, the safety and sweet smell of home! When they get back to France, she was going to embrace all of her family once she saw them.

The horse stopped all of a sudden, causing Christine to lightly collide into Guy. She turned to look at him, and at that moment she couldn't help but feel lost as she looked into his eyes as their glance locked onto each other...

"Are you alright?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I'm... I'm fine." She turned back to the front, looking down at the horse's mane as they began to continue their journey.

During the past few days she was held in the dungeons at Nottingham, she didn't know why she felt so uptight when Guy was around her. Was it because of his overwhelming appearance that seem fearsome? That he was in charge of what was going on in the dungeons? But those feelings didn't spark fear at all. It was the total opposite.

Was she..._ in love with Sir Guy of Gisborne? _

Perhaps she did have feelings for him, but... now he knew that she was a servant, and not a noble... did his opinion of her change at all? Did that put down any possibilities of the feelings she had for him to be returned? Marriage between a noble and a servant was often looked down upon, the servant getting the worst end of the stick for social climbing... but the feelings the handmaid felt for Sir Gisborne... Were they genuine enough so they could be safe from harm and harsh words?

But she'll be back in France... England and her home country were a body of water a part. It wouldn't work, but... as Christine realized the distance between them, she realized she officially had feelings for Sir Guy of Gisborne.

The lady felt her eyes closing, and soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up... we're here."

Guy saw the woman waking up from her sleep, glancing at the castle as she blinked her eyes. The birds sang to the low sunrise, indicating that dawn was coming.

She was so fragile... so vulnerable. Yet she was still fine, no matter how bad things were at the dungeon. Was... that the part of her that reminded him of Marian? He showed her the worst of him during her days in the prison, yet she didn't think badly of him and seemed understanding. When they touched hands when he learned she wasn't the real Lady Audrey of Ventadour... why did he still felt those warm sparks on his skin even though they were apart for hours? Did he have feelings for the Frenchwoman?

The Lord of Locksley dismounted off the horse, extending an arm to assist the lady. As she dismounted from the horse, Guy realized this was the moment she was about to leave. The last moment the two of them would see each other. When they left where they stood, she would be off back in France and he would be doing his usual duties in Nottingham. They weren't going to see each other from this point on for a very long time, probably not meeting again ever in their lives.

They stood in their positions, a long moment of silence filling the atmosphere. The lady's eyes were glancing at the ground, at some moments she would look at Guy before breaking eye contact. He tried to keep steady eye contact with the lady, but when he felt overwhelmed with the moment, he couldn't help but break his glance on her. Guy finally broke the silence.

"Well, I'm... I'm sorry for taking you so suddenly, when... when we took you from the carriage."

"It's... fine." nodded the woman.

"Well... have a safe journey home back to France, and... have a good time at Castle Millbrook."

"Thank you." A small smile was on her face, but soon disappeared as her eyes were dazed with emotions.

Guy could feel himself leaning down towards the woman, his eyes closing, and could feel her lips on his. His heart swelled with warmth as the beat went faster. Her lips felt soft, smooth and warm... He felt a mild twitch from the other side, but he felt her kissing him back, most tenderly and ardently. God, how good it felt against his skin... but the pleasure ended when he felt their lips being separated. A kiss was planted on his forehead, a hot tear dripping on his skin.

"**Good bye...**"

Opening his eyes, he saw Christine running to the castle, the ribbon on her dress flying in the wind. The golden strains of hair floated in the breeze, the sunlight bring out the shiny luster. She was gone... she was finally free from Nottingham Castle, but why... Why did Guy feel empty? He should run after her, take her in his arms and make her his prisoner again, but... that wouldn't make her happy. A breeze brushed by Guy's face, and he felt his skin was damp. A tear was rolling down his cheek.

He came to one conclusion. He was in love with Christine, the maidservant.

"Look back… look back at me."

As if on command, he could see the woman looking back at her footsteps, her gray irises glancing towards where Guy stood.

* * *

**Note*~ **

It's done... it's over! Finally.

I wanted to have more chapters, but since this was a suspense story, I suppose they're short for the "effect".

Thank you all for your love and support everyone... I love each and everyone of you. I am grateful, really, I am. :) :D :'D

Yes, that was a _North and South_ reference when he said "look back at me". haha XD I had to do it. :3 Richard's birthday's coming up anyways, plus ladies we MUST plan something! :O :'D

**Bold = French **

I'm so tired, I probably forgot to write more on here, but... I am planning a sequel. :3 :D Title hint's on my latest poll... :D

zzzzz from this authoress, she bids you aduie! See you on my next story! :D ^.^

*hearts and lurvesss*


End file.
